


Hold Me, Please

by IllogicalReasoning



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Assault, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: BlackPink was on doing their first World Tour that included the US. Instead, it turns into a nightmare.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BlackPink are a real music group of women working for YGE. Other idols will be mentioned. Everything about characters and events are fictional.
> 
> There are going to be very traumatic, and maybe disturbing, events that the tags mentioned. If you don't want to read because you were affected by such events or know someone who was, it is understandable. I'm not going to force anyone nor should any of you be forced to read this.

"I can't believe you, Jennie!" Jisoo shouted.

"J-Jisoo unnie," Jennie shakily said.

Jisoo totally ignored Jennie and kept going.

"I'm your best friend!" Jisoo shouted, "And you fucking do this to me!? This is what I get for helping you when you dated Kai!? I'd never do this to you!"

Jisoo suddenly ran off, ignoring the protests of her bandmates. Lisa called out to Jisoo but the latter ignored her. Rose was standing in stunned silence as she watched Jisoo run out of the dressing room. Lisa ran off to find Jisoo, hoping she can catch up to her.

Jennie quickly followed, leaving behind Rose, who just looked on in silence.

'How could all of this have gone so wrong?' Rose thought to herself. At that moment, she let out a strangled cry.

Jisoo didn't even bother watching where she was going, aimlessly running to wherever her feet would take her. She just ran by staffers and the police that were present, who were alarmed by other officers about Jisoo's sprint. Unfortunately, her run was recorded by paparazzi and fans as she ran out of the back of the stadium, into the bus hall. Fortunately for her, someone did manage to catch up to her.

Jisoo was suddenly grabbed by a pair of arms.

"LET ME GO!" Jisoo shouted in English, "LET ME GO! NO!"

"Jisoo-yah!" a deep feminine voice shouted, "Please, calm down!"

Jisoo kept on struggling and fighting, her arms and legs flailing. She was shortly after crying, begging to be freed. She then felt a pair of full, soft lips on the top of her head. And the owner of said lips put its own head on top of Jisoo's.

"It's ok, Jisoo," the same voice whispered, "It's ok, I got you. I got you. I got you."  
  
Jisoo instantly recognize that voice, as she hesitantly turned around and looked into the dark brown orbs of Lisa. Jisoo saw the tears showing up in the corners of Lisa's eyes. And Jisoo also began to cry.

"Please," Jisoo pathetically begged, "Let me go! Don't take me back!"

"I can't," Lisa protested, "Not when you are hurting."  
  
"Damn it, Lisa!" Jisoo shouted as she stared to punch Lisa's chest, "Damn it! Let me go!"

As she was trying to get out of Lisa's grip, people were recording and taking pictures of the scene. That was what Jennie ran upon. Furious, she put her ire on the spectators.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF TAKING ANY PICTURES!" Jennie shouted as she ran towards her bandmates.

A squad of police and security also were called in to keep the crowd back, but it was already too late. The photos and videos were being uploaded. Jennie got to her bandmates and quickly helped to stop Jisoo's flailing.

"Chu!" Jennie called out, "Chu, stop! YOu're hurting yourself!"

"LET ME GO!" Jisoo cried out, "Please, let me GO!"

Jisoo was still punching weakly at Lisa, who was trying to hold her in a hug. Lisa kept tearing up when she heard and felt Jisoo's struggle. Jennie also cried, and immediately, back hugged her unnie.

It didn't stop it, but when Lisa and Jennie hugged Jisoo longer, the woman's emotional state lessened to a degree. She kept on crying and heaving deep breaths. She finally stopped trying to hit Lisa, and was ready to collapse to the floor.

Lisa felt Jisoo feeling ready to fall, and Lisa went to the ground with her. Lisa held Jisoo as she went into a sitting position, which Jennie realized as soon as Lisa tried to let Jisoo get off her feet somehow.

Jennie kept hugging Jisoo, while Lisa stroked Jisoo's hair. The crying woman was letting out all her emotions tonight. The people watching were just confused as to what happened, only to find out soon after, leaving gasps of horror.

"Wh-Why?" Jisoo asked, "Why? Why not stop? Not stop at all?!"

Jennie was heartbroken. In fact, no one could be more heartbroken than her outside of Lisa and Rose.

'Oh god," Jennie thought, 'Rosie.'

"Come on, Jisoo-yah," Lisa sadly whispered, "Let's get out of here. Please?"

Jisoo took a moment, and nodded on Lisa's chest. Slowly, Lisa helped her up and put her in to a fireman's carry. Jennie helped make sure Lisa didn't drop her by accident, and soon, the three were heading back inside the stadium. Lisa carrying a weakened Jisoo as they attempt to pick up the pieces of what transpired.

Nothing will be the same. Ever again.


	2. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackPink were in the midst of their US tour, and all seemed to be going well. Emphasis on 'seemed'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional versions of real life people.
> 
> Bold is Korean.
> 
> First, on a lighter note, I'm assuming the management team and/or security for groups or soloists are in separate hotel rooms.
> 
> On a serious one, if you are affected by serious traumatic events that the tags mentioned and don't want to read this story, then please, don't force yourself to read.
> 
> This story is based on another one on Wattpad. Forgot the name of the author. In regards to that site, man, I should stop going there since there are too many ads.

Los Angeles, CA, April 2019

BlackPink had just finished their first weekend of Coachella and were now resting as much as they can in between interviews. They were the talk of the town and ready to do the second weekend.

At the hotel room, Rose was sitting in the living room couch when she heard a knock on the door. Rose went up to it and saw through the peephole a person holding up a vase of flowers. Rose opened it, and it revealed a tall Korean man.

"Special delivery," the man said. He was rather tall, about 5'10', and wearing a track suit.

"Come on in," Rose said with a small smile.

The man walked in as Rose stood aside and he walked over to the living room table, putting the flowers on the table. Rose, after checking outside for any other people, closed the door. At that moment, the two heard the the bedroom door open. They looked and saw Jennie walk out of her bedroom, followed by Jisoo. The two were sharing the room for their stay in California and they already changed.

"Morning Rosie," Jennie said, "Oh, Song oppa. You just got here?"

"I did," the man, Song, confirmed, "And the front desk said there were flowers for you girls."

Jennie and Jisoo saw the vase and saw the various lilies, daisies, roses, and lilacs.

"Oh," Jisoo let out, "So pretty."

Jennie chuckled a bit. "They are," Jennie admitted, "Though an odd mix."

"The fans made it easy with the roses," Song said.

"For obvious reasons," Jennie sarcastically commented.

Rose stuck out her tongue, and Jennie giggled in response.

 **"Oppa,"** Jisoo said as she walked over to the coffee machine, **"Is there anything for our group today?"**

"You have an interview with a radio show this morning," Song replied, "And later on, another one. After that, you all are free."

"You forgot about our interviews today, Jichu?" Jennie teasingly asked.

"Too excited," Jisoo sheepishly replied.

Jennie always knew how Jisoo is such an oddball, though she cannot really blame her friend for being too excited. They all were still energetic from the first weekend of Coachella, which included meeting celebrities.

The other bedroom door opened and out came Lisa, in her pajamas and having her hair all sticking up.

"Morning guys," Lisa said with a yawn and stretching.

"Yah, Lisa," Rose laughed out, "What are you still wearing your PJ's for? We've got an interview this morning."

"I haven't forgotten," Lisa murmured, "I just wanted to drink something."

"Sorry, Lisa," Song said, "We have to get ready to go to your radio interview. It's the first thing and then a podcast. Luckily for us, there's food at the station."

Lisa groaned.

"Please?" Lisa begged, "I"m hungry!"

Lisa's whining already irritated Jennie and Rose.

"Yah!" Rose shouted, "We're gonna have breakfast. And I already woke you up, you lazy dope!"

"You spent all night posting on your Instagram, didn't you?" Jennie bluntly asked.

Lisa pouted and crossed her arms. That confirmed it for Jennie. She always knew that Lisa is constantly a late sleeper because she posts a lot.

"Yah, Lalisa," Jisoo said as she walked over to her, "Just go get changed and get ready to go. We'll eat somewhere later."

"The staff are already getting food from the dining hall in the lobby," Song added, "So you can eat something along the way."

Lisa softened a bit.

"Ok," Lisa whined, "I'll go get ready."

Lisa walked off to the bedroom to change. Jennie and Jisoo just sighed.

"Honestly," Jennie commented, "She's such a child."

 **"She's the** **youngest,"** Jisoo said, **"And she's always excited."**

Jennie just shook her head. "Only you can tolerate Lisa," Jennie said with a small smile.

"I'm surprised manager sangjamin hasn't lost her hair," Song added.

Jisoo just shrugged her shoulders. At that, Rose just giggled, but noticed how Song was eyeing her. Rose immediately stopped herself from laughing. None was the wiser by the time Lisa came out of the bedroom. Jisoo and Jennie were already ready to go.

"Ready," Lisa said as she patted down her hair.

BlackPink went out of their hotel room and went to the lobby. They were met by the rest of the management team, who had trays of cups of coffee.

"Hello, BlackPink," the mid-30 something woman said, "Got enough sleep?"

"Hello Manager Kiyang," Jennie replied, "We did."

Jennie gave a little side eye to Lisa, who was just pouting.

"Well," Kiyang said, "Let's get going. We have to deal with traffic. And then you can eat something before the interview, hopefully."

"Ok," Rose and Jisoo said.

"Let's go," Lisa tiredly said.

The group went to the rental van, and Jisoo and Lisa were sitting in the back seat.

"Take a rest, Lisa," Jisoo whispered.

"Thanks, unnie," Lisa said as she put her head on Jisoo's left shoulder.

Jisoo lovingly patted Lisa's' head. Jennie sat in the seat in front of them behind Kiyang. Rose sat on the other side of Jisoo. Kiyang was in the front passenger seat while Song was in the seat behind the driver. The driver, a 30something man, drove them all to the radio station.

Upon arrival, the group got to eat something quickly and got their make up done. They then were interviewed by the radio host.

"BlackPInk," the man said, "How are you guys enjoying LA?'

"Oh, I love it," Rose replied, "My gosh, it's incredible. Who'd thought we'd even perform in LA?"

"It was crazy," Jennie added, "Plus we are meeting people all over. Fans, celebrities. It's insane."

"And aside from you and Rose," the man said, "Have you guys gotten asked out on dates? Anyone try to give you their number?"

The four women were just giggling nervously. They already had to deal with Jennie's situation with Kai. Thankfully, the radio host was informed by the management team not to mention that particular event, though they were ok with him asking about dating in fun.

"You mean as collabs?" Rose teasingly asked.

"Sure," the host said, "And maybe any possible people in mind? Anything like that?"

"Oh gosh," Jennie let out, "I mean, like I said, we met plenty of singers. And it's our hope that we meet more and due a song together."

"Who do you have in mind?" the host asked.

"Oooh," Lisa let out. This caused laughs from everyone.

"Tough one, huh?" the host asked.

"Yeah," Lisa giggled out, "I wouldn't mind doing a dance number with someone."

"Now _that_ ," the host let out, "Is what i hope to see! I mean, you are able to do a choreography after just one look? That's still impossible to believe."

BlackPink laughed at the host's incredulity.

"Believe us," Jennie commented, "We didn't either but she's a real life computer."

"Man," the host said, "I can't wait for a J. Lo to do a dance and then I'd see it for real."

"Oooohhhh," the women let out.

"That would make me want to die right then and there!" Lisa commented.

"Too much?" the host asked.

"Oh my god!" Lisa exclaimed in mock disbelief, "She's still able to look soooo good!"

"That's something to not overlook," the host said.

During the conversation, the host looked at jisoo.

"Ji-Soo?" the host asked, "Did I get that right?"

Jisoo said 'yes', and the rest just giggled.

"I was afraid of messing it up," the host said, "But at least I didn't butcher it."

"Oh," Jisoo let out, "no."

The others just laughed at Jisoo's cuteness and the radio just let out a sigh of relief.

"So, Jisoo," the host said, "I already heard that you can understand English, but have you gotten more comfortable with speaking it yet? Or is it just during singing that you feel most comfortable, especially when I saw online you singing a cover of 'Clarity'?"

Jisoo took a moment to think it over. The rest of Blackpink were kind of in between uncomfortable and sort of nervous. Jisoo already got hate from netizens for not speaking English more often.

"Ummm," Jisoo started, "Singing."

"That's you're most relaxed?" the host asked.

"Yeah," Jisoo let out in a cute voice, "Rihanna. Adele."

The group laughed a bit at Jisoo's responses.

"I guess those are your influences," the host laughed out.

Jisoo said a 'yeah' while nodding her head.

The interview went further discussing their experiences in other countries putting on concerts and what they experienced with fans. Things went well and the interview ended. After taking pics, BlackPink went to their next interview. They did it for over half an hour and had a good conversation with the host.

They then went to a restaurant and had lunch. They took a walk across the beach and were approached by fans. BlackPink went to another restaurant and had dinner at a Mexican restaurant.

"No avocado!" Rose groaned out.

"Avocadochaeng!" Jennie teasingly let out.

"Come on," Lisa groaned, "It makes no sense for any of us to eat burritos or enchiladas without avocado! You eat peppers anyway."

"Not the same!" Rose let out.

" **Guacamole,"** Jisoo started, **"Is to avocados as mashed potatoes are to potatoes."**

The three just looked at Jisoo with an odd look and just face palmed.

"Oi," Lisa let out, "What the heck."

Before anyone else could comment, Jennie's phone had a text alert. Jennie looked at it and was silent.

"Who is it?" Rose asked.

"My parents," Jennie blandly stated, "I'll be back."

"Ok," Rose said.

Jennie got out of her seat and went to the hallway. The group were at a table of their own and were watched by their management team. Jisoo, Lisa, and Rose were back to talking amongst themselves.

"At least today's interviews went well," Lisa mentioned.

"Can't wait for Coachella," Jisoo said cheerfully.

"I know," Rose giddily said, "It should be even more fun. Just wish we could see J. Lo."

"Ugh," Lisa let out, "Don't tease me."

While the three were talking, Jennie was in the hallway quietly talking to someone on the phone.

" **You know we can't,"** Jennie angrily hissed, **"We couldn't handle it with the press the first time around. What makes you think-?"**

Jennie stopped as she heard the person on the other line talking. Jennie felt irritated.

 **"Look,"** Jennie started, **"We can't do anything anyway since I'm with my group on tour. Just wait until we're back in Seoul. Alright?"**

Jennie waited for the person to speak and got a response. Jennie felt relieved.

"Thank god," Jennie breathed out, " **I have to go. Good bye."**

Jennie ended the call without waiting for a greeting back. Jennie felt annoyed but then she turned back to see her manager.

"Jennie-yah," the man worriedly said, "Are you ok?"

Jennie sighed and nodded her head.

 **"I'm ok, Choi oppa,"** Jennie softly said, **"Let's get back to the others."**

The man nodded and the two returned to their respective parties. Jennie reached the table with her group and sat down just as the appetizers were brought out.

"Jendeukie," Jisoo said while eating a chicken quesadilla, "You ok?"

Jennie gave a small smile. "I'm fine, unnie," Jennie replied, "Just some family drama."

"Uh oh," Lisa let out as she ate a nacho chip with salsa.

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" Jennie teasingly asked, "It's nothing seriously bad for my parents. Just stuff with my other relatives being melodramatic."

"Geez," Rose said with a mouthful of quesadilla, "how are you not a gossip girl?"

Jennie turned towards Rose with a mock glare.

"Excuse me?" Jennie challenged, "What are you on about?"

Rose blushed and swallowed her food. Lisa and Jisoo stopped eating to see what Rose will say to Jennie.

"W-W-Well," Rose started, "It's just you were always called a 'bitch' by netizens."

"Uh-hm," Jennie let out. Rose, though, was feeling embarrassed.

"Uh oh," the crackhead duo let out.

"Do you think they went for the wrong Kim?" Rose asked.

Jennie looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

"Yah!" Jennie let out as she smacked Rose's arm, "Don't bring up Jisoo yah!"

Jisoo let out a gasp.

"Wha?" Jisoo asked, "Me? Why?"

Lisa just cackled and clapped her hands. Rose, though, was just covering her face with her hands.

"Nice job, chipmunk," Lisa let out, "You really buried yourself!"

Jennie, though, decided to continue the teasing.

"I'm not a gossip girl," Jennie scoffed, "But you're certainly no Sherlock Holmes."

"I wasn't trying to dig up something," Rose mumbled, "Just wondering how Jennie's family are that dramatic. THey've been calling you for the past couple of months."

Jennie let down her guard and sighed. She patted Rose's arm.

"I know," Jennie admitted, "I don't understand why they don't tell me, either."

"Sorry," Rose let out.

"It's ok," Jennie calmly said, "It's nothing that I should worry myself over since we're overseas. Let's eat."

"Ok," Rose cheerfully said.

Lisa and Jisoo just looked at each other wondering the same thing.

'How weird are we?'

The rest of the dinner went by without issue. They then returned to the hotel and relaxed more before going to sleep. They were watching a movie on TV, and after finishing it, they all went to sleep.

"Time to get ready for practice tomorrow," Jennie said as she stood up.

"We get to have fun afterwards," Lisa commented as she slowly stood up as well, "So it's not all busy-busy."

" **Let's just get to practice tomorrow,"** Jisoo ordered, " **Then look at things after we're done."**

"Ok," Lisa cheerfully said.

"Night everyone," Jennie said.

"Night," the maknaes greeted.

Jennie and Jisoo went to their bedroom while Rose and Lise went to theirs.

In the Kim bedroom, after they showered, Jennie and Jisoo checked their phones. Jisoo was in bed they shared, talking on the phone with one of her siblings. Meanwhile, Jennie was in a chair and looked at her phone.

She saw a text that said:

'I know you said to wait until after you come back. Unfortunately, they are impatient.'

Jennie sighed and texted back.

'Those fools. Don't they understand?'

Jennie sent the text, and got a response immediately after.

'I told them already. They still, however, hope you'd accept.'

Jennie sighed again as she texted.

'I'm unsure. Don't forget the whole 'Dispatch' problem. I'm not sure how anyone else will take this.'

Jennie sent the text and waited for a response. It was returned.

'I know, darling. By the time you get back to Seoul, it'll be at Jisoo's brother's wedding. Hopefully things will get clearer.'

Jennie smiled a bit and texted back.

'I hope so, too. Bye.'

Jennie sent the text, and got a 'Sleep well' in return. Jennie closed her phone and turned to see Jisoo still on the phone. Jennie smiled a bit, and walked over to the bed. After she got to the bed, she laid in it and pulled the covers over herself. Jisoo saw Jennie and realized how late it was.

 **"i have to go now, sis,"** Jisoo said, " **Talk to you all soon. Bye."**

Jisoo ended the call and put her phone on the dresser. She turned to look at Jennie, who had a tired look.

"You ok?" Jisoo asked.

Jennie knew that Jisoo was worried. She always did for everyone.

"I'm ok," Jennie simply replied, "I just want to sleep now. Got to head out tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jisoo said in agreement, "Let's sleep. Night, Jendeukie."

"Night," Jennie cheerfully said.

Jisoo laid in bed and turned off the light on her side. Jennie did the same and both Kims laid on the bed. Shortly after, both fell asleep.

As that was going on, Rose and Lisa were being their usual goofy selves. They were in the bed they shared as Lisa did social media posts for their tour so far in California. Rose also took part in putting pics up on their instagrams. After making calls to their families, the two went to sleep after putting their phones on the chargers.

"Sweet dreams, chipmunk," Lisa said as she turned off the light on her side of the bed.

"Sweet dreams, monkey," Rose greeted back.

She turned off the light on her side of the bed and both laid down to sleep. Not long after, Lisa fell asleep. And the Thai snored loudly. Rose would've been annoyed if she wasn't already awake, but then she heard a text alert. Rose knew it was her phone and quickly, but quietly, moved to check her phone.

Rose got her phone off the floor, and saw the text.

'Glad to see you babe. Always looked good.'

Rose smiled and texted back.

'You too, Song. Go to sleep, ok? Nighty night.'

Rose sent the text and shortly after, got a response.

'You too. Night.'

Rose smiled and shut off the phone.

"Who was that?" Lisa sleepily asked.

Rose froze. She knew that Lisa would freak if she found out that Rose was dating a manager, specifically, Song. It would be a disaster. Lisa quickly clicked her phone to the dark screen, and got back into bed. She sat up to see Lisa also sitting up.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Rose asked.

"I just had a falling dream," Lisa drowsily replied, "Not to mention I felt the bed move. What were you getting up for?"

"Oh sorry," Rose apologetically replied, "I just got a text from Alice. Just wanted to see how we were. Told her that we are all okay and that you all said hi."

"Good to know," Lisa simply said, "Now let me sleep."

Lisa's pout made Rose chuckle.

"Ok, ok," Rose mockingly said as she patted Lisa's head, "Let's go to sleep now. No snoring."

"I don't snore," Lisa whined.

"Sure," Rose sarcastically said, "Night Lisa."

"Night," Lisa replied back.

Both women laid in bed and soon after fell asleep. At least for Lisa. Rose, however, was nervous.

'Shit that was close,' Rose thought to herself, 'If anyone knew, it would make Jenkai look like an itchy back. I can't let anyone know about Song and I. He's so sweet. Need to be careful.'

Rose then closed her eyes and shortly after fell asleep. Thinking that things will be alright.

What Rose didn't know, or anyone else in BlackPink for that matter, was that things were not going to be alright.

In fact, things will all be going to hell. Literally.


End file.
